


Pen

by Smritz



Series: Pen to Bloodstained Paper (Death Note Poetry) [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bloodlust, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Descent into Madness, Gen, Insanity, Kira-centric, Light Sadism, Light is a Dick, Not Really Character Death, POV Kira, Prose Poem, Self-Indulgent, Serial Killers, Violent Thoughts, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smritz/pseuds/Smritz
Summary: The pen in my hands is a knife.





	Pen

The pen in my hands is a knife.

Not metaphorically, though that would work just as well,

But literally.

It is smooth and sharp

And ends in a point I can run down my skin.

I can stab it into a hand pressed against a wall.

I can slash a waist and loop around it the necklace of their abdomens.

I can watch it gleam in the sunlight,

A silver gem stolen from a cave.

I can so easily leave it sticking out of their necks

But more often, I just leave it on my desk

Glimmering only inches away

My fingers pressed which against the table

Leaning in, until it is all I can see.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, you'll excuse my self-indulgence. I did not start out writing this one for Death Note but man, it feeds my inspiration like nothing else. 
> 
> Be a sweetheart and review me! :D


End file.
